


是小城主嘎！（上）

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki





	是小城主嘎！（上）

鬼市近来发生了一桩了不得的大事。  
两日前，城主大人突然抱回个奶孩子，仔细养在千灯观中，人间的珍馐玩物每日流水似的往里送。

群鬼都炸了，谁不知道千灯观是大伯公的落脚点，听说那位大伯公三天前和城主吵架夜半出走，观里贡品还没换过一轮，城主大人这就抱了个粉雕玉琢的小娃娃进去……这这这，这是要出大事的嘎！  
鬼市居民每日除了修炼就是嚼舌根，若不是下弦月使养狗之余还想起来提点一番，这帮牛鬼蛇神说不定就要自发组成中老年人间旅行团，浩浩荡荡跑去人间挥舞“大伯公你在哪里城主喊你回家吃饭”的小红旗。  
“都省省吧，本月都快过完了，诸位给大伯公的贺礼准备齐全了吗？城主那狗……那鬼王脾气，有个不顺心的，哎，这都什么事呢。”引玉扶了把滑下来的面具，揉了揉腰，朝千灯观的金顶瞄了一眼，颇为头疼地掉头就走……没出五步就给一头乱毛的师弟巴住，大庭广众的朝他要抱抱。  
引玉恨不得站着晕过去，新仙京修葺好了之后，权一真大有师兄一日不跟我回去我就在鬼市赖一日的架势，气得引玉揍了他好几场，最后还是舍不得权一真顶着猪头和自己撒娇，小狗似的一个劲儿蹭，心软答应了他有事没事都可以过来骚扰，啊，不，看望师兄的要求。  
“一真，我数三个数，不松手我就把你送去极乐坊炖汤。”  
“太子殿下近日又不在，谁来炖我。”这棒槌傻狗突然转性似的聪明起来，引玉正要感叹鬼市的奇葩饮食让他长出了脑子，就听这人继续道，“血雨探花和太子殿下吵了架，哪有功夫揍我，师兄？”  
引玉掀掉面具，照着他雷劈过的鸡毛掸子大脑袋一通猛捶：“你从哪听的这些话！权一真！我和你说了不许看裴茗送的话本子！你是记不住还是听不懂！”  
他吼一句捶一下，“给我忘掉你今天听到的话！”  
权一真抱头躲闪，叽哩哇啦叫着师兄我错了，上蹿下跳差点真的栽进公鸡大哥的汤锅里，脑子一抽，脱口而出：“是小城主吗！”  
“哦？”  
……引玉停下动作，淡然地从袖子里掏出一把铲子，往地上一戳，挖了个大坑，一脸平静地薅过小师弟扔了进去，背着手转过身来，朝不知何时抱臂站在那儿的花城行了礼，温和开口：“城主见笑，一真又吃坏了脑子，我正在教训他。”  
花城冷哼了声，嗤道上天庭真是闲出屁了，奇英殿下应该早点回去分忧，说完，晃了晃手中倒提的两只乌骨鸡，哼着歌从土坑边走过……两只很有骨气的鸡和坑里很有骨气的神官甫一照面，豪气云干地打起鸣来。  
“你师弟可真有动物缘。”他摆摆手，示意周围的鬼怪妖精该干嘛干嘛去，脚步略显急促地朝千灯观方向走去。

……靠，这哪来的小妖精，都能让城主亲手做羹汤了。  
贵观真乱，鬼市不值得，引玉地一千零一次感叹。

 

千灯观里如今添置了许多东西，正殿后的阁子里，山水屏风摆了三层，百宝架上净是从极乐坊随手拿来的小玩意，大到谢怜写的字帖，小到谢怜喜爱的茶杯，乱七八糟地摆着，倒是另辟蹊径，给屋里多出几分活泼劲儿来。  
花城随手把鸡仍在后院，洗过手又换了衣服，匆匆打侧门进了纱阁。他换过厅中描金珐琅瓷盆子里的冰，把床帐撩开一角，见着床铺里的奶孩子仍睡得一塌糊涂，才稍微舒了口气，轻手轻脚凑过去，坐在脚踏上守着。  
那孩子裹在软烟罗睡衣里，许是睡热了，蹬开花城临走前严严实实掖好的被子抱在怀里，生嫩透白的小手搭在大红背面上，指甲圆圆的透着粉色，花城看得欢喜，忍不住摸摸他热乎乎的手心，趴在床边亲吻他中指上的红色缘结。  
“唔……”小孩儿皱了皱眉，咂咂嘴，迷瞪瞪睁开眼，像是还倦着，认出花城后，嘟囔了声三郎，吧唧黏在他胳膊上，抛弃了被子，直往人怀里钻。  
“醒醒盹儿，晚上该睡不实了。”花城叹了口气，半是无奈半是纵容，好说歹说拍哄他睁开眼坐起来，端过早就湃在冰水里的银耳汤喂下去半碗，见小家伙又要扎根被窝，赶紧托着腋下拎出来，抱到腿上仔细擦过手脸，柔声道哥哥就这么舍得扔下三郎自己睡懒觉，三郎要不开心了呀。  
“呵啊——”小孩打了好大一个呵欠，又哼唧着抻了个懒腰，半睁着眼软倒进花城怀里，奶声奶气道小孩子就是觉多呀。  
花城挑眉，从床头暗格里摸出把白玉梳子给他整理头发，笑道：“哥哥说得对，这才刚过晌午，小孩子的确应该这个时间起来。”  
“也没有，”小小的谢怜仰起头，够了够花城束发的珊瑚珠，“我小时候，可没人敢让太子晌午才起，嬷嬷们就总是会挑梅先生不在的时候让我睡觉，说能长高。”  
他拽着爱人的小辫儿来回甩着玩，言行和举止极度不和谐，鼓着脸抱怨说最后也没长多高，一定是我飞升太早的错。  
花城哈哈大笑，搂着他亲了又亲，道：“三郎把哥哥抱得高高的不就好了吗？”  
说着，一把举起谢怜，奶团子短手短腿，歪着头随他摆布，精致得像个瓷娃娃，小谢怜一身太子的娇气，被这么高高低低举了几次，蹬腿抱怨肩膀酸，非要坐在花城手臂上和他脸贴脸才能好。  
“哥哥小时候真是可爱。”花城单手抱着他，添了几块新香饼，由衷感叹道：“三郎能不能亲亲你。”  
谢怜脑子里的小人登时捂脸满地打滚滋儿哇乱叫，花城泛起腻来真是上天入地无人能及，一句话就酥得小孩儿浑身发软，恨不能立刻变回来，骑在他身上为所欲为。

全怪三郎！  
小怜气鼓鼓。

 

三日前，千灯观。  
谢怜好不容易从情热中缓过神来，感觉到花城还在里面，挣扎着主动侧过身往塌里爬了爬，试图躲开下一轮。  
花城哪会轻易饶过他，捏着后颈软皮按回来，结结实实压住手脚，调笑道含得起劲儿的是哥哥，吐得利索的还是哥哥，太子殿下好生无情，一定是太子妃我照顾不周，还望殿下……嘶！哥哥你别撩我！  
“呃、嗯……”谢怜几下被顶得酥了身体，放松了紧咬的力道，哼哼唧唧叫他不许唱戏，花城乖巧应下，只是将他折腾得越发凄惨，到了后面，连哭叫求饶都没了力气，只知道抽抽搭搭地和他接吻，浑浑噩噩答应了在鬼市过生日，这才被松了下面的绳子，抽搐着没了意识。

谢怜纵使身体再好，也经不住几日不歇气的折腾。昏沉间也不知怎么，想起积压的祈愿，软绵绵从榻上下来，边穿衣服边晃悠，给端着酥酪从外面进来的花城撞个正着，忙不迭搂过来安抚，却发现这人又是良心觉醒，打算梦游工作。  
“歇好了再去也不迟，哥哥快回去躺着。”谢怜站都站不稳，腿也有点合不拢，“大半夜的，谁家信徒这时候上香？”  
谢怜接过酥酪，吃了两口，眨眨眼清醒过来：“正好我醒了，积压太久总归不好，我很快就回来，保证能陪三郎吃早饭。”他提上裤子就去完成祈愿也不是第一次，自己没当回事，花城虽然觉得不妥，但还是尊重他的意思，只是有了之前失忆的前车之鉴，拉着他灌了好几次法力，才小心送出门。

发愿者是中原一带的大信徒，这位大信徒新得了重孙子，一家人浩浩荡荡去郊外的庄子上快活，没成想到达当晚婴儿啼哭不止，第二日就浑身干枯暴毙而亡。  
谢怜赶过去的时候，这家人正在灵堂烧纸。他一只脚刚跨国酸枝木门槛，就被阴邪至极的煞气冲了脸，清斥了声，几只小银蝶从领口飞出来，扑簌簌驱赶了煞气。仙人不动声色揉了把后腰，拱手一礼。  
他这张脸和破身后的破烂仙人一模一样，为了避免麻烦，出门前花城特地施了个法。那家人愣了愣，恭恭敬敬请人进来，谢怜温声道不必多礼……他实在是浑身都酸痛，只想着快点完事，回去搂着太子妃睡觉。  
自太苍完婚，五百年过去，仙人终于习惯了把自己也算进种种因果。不是作壁上观，更不是亲于其事，重新知了酸甜苦辣的小神仙慢慢活出人样，偶尔在外受了伤，回家还会不熟练地爱人撒娇耍赖。  
像是终于从混沌中开蒙。

一眼就看得出来，那婴儿是恶灵附身的死胎，吸干了原先容器，窜出来寻找下一个目标。  
谢怜从袖里摸出一盒朱砂，挥手成符，死灵从棺材里尖啸着冲出来，被嘭地变成一只黑漆漆圆溜溜的不倒翁，他收起不倒翁，再三推拒了大信徒一家额外的谢礼，只收了他家小孙子递过来的草蚱蜢。  
他把玩着翠绿的蚱蜢，越看越觉得还是三郎扎得可爱，想到这厢，站在河边抻了个懒腰，早晨的阳光晒在身上，小神仙舒服得眯起眼，忽然哎呀了一声。  
我可是答应过三郎早饭前回去的，他食中二指搭在太阳穴上，毫不扭捏念了通灵口令，那边几乎是瞬间接起来：“哥哥？想我不想？”  
谢怜笑道就是因为想你了呀，花城顿了一下说哥哥累不累，三郎接你回家？  
“不用，我……哎？我找个地方开缩地千里，三郎在家等我就好。”  
花城嗤地一声笑了：“别画那劳什子阵法了，哥哥走得急，骰子落下了，三郎这就过去接你。”谢怜能想象到那人挑眉戏谑的样子，蹲下来手伸进水里，哗啦哗啦地搅，洗了把脸，妄图给面皮儿降温。  
那人总是这样，纵容至极又忍不住管束，恨不得化身谢怜腰间香囊，陪他天涯海角地乱跑，遇到危险了，就跳出来替他挡下一切风雨。  
哪怕谢怜其实并不需要。  
“哥哥在水边？小心别沾湿鞋子。”花城说完这句，挂掉通灵，几弹指间便从小河旁的树林里走出来，空荡河面，却不见半个人影。  
谢怜有过故意躲起来或者从树上跳下来吓唬他的前科，花城玩味地挑眉，绕着地上的浅浅脚印打转，总觉得不对，几次通灵均不见接通，整个人、整个鬼登时炸了。  
“水好凉哦……”岸边慢吞吞翻上半条小咸鱼，花城冲过去捞他出来，忽然噤了声。  
他和还没自己胳膊长的小咸鱼对视半晌，吞了吞口水：“……哥哥？”  
“嗯？哎？！这怎么回事？”谢怜习惯了被花城抱着，没发现身体出了什么问题，后知后觉自己手脚缩水好几圈，瞪大了眼，小巧可爱的鼻头抽了抽，哇地一声哭了起来。  
“别别别别哭啊，哥哥？哥哥？”花城给他吓坏了，谢怜除了床上，少有掉眼泪的时候，花城头一回感受到，给金豆子砸得毫无形象蹲在地上，手忙脚乱拍哄起来。  
谢怜边哭边抽抽搭搭说不是我想哭、我控制不住、三郎我真的没事、我不想哭啊……哇——  
他哭得委屈极了，又嘟嘟囔囔说身上疼，花城紧张地问他哪里不舒服，谢怜又说不出，越哭越凶，最后竟然小小打起了哭嗝。  
于是鬼市城主强掳幼童的消息就这么传开，变小了的谢怜身体不受控制地娇气至极，他越是不想这样，就越容易掉眼泪，没多久就惊动了上天庭，风信慕情冲进鬼市叫骂，非要替太子殿下讨个说法。  
“通灵阵还连着呢！殿下哭得跟小孩儿似的！血雨探花！你好不要脸！”这是义愤填膺撸胳膊挽袖子要为太子打爆太子妃的风信。  
“我可从没听过太子殿下这么个哭法，血雨探花，你对他做了什么？”这是忍不住冷嘲热讽但还是要关心一下毕竟我想和他做朋、朋友的慕情。  
花城倚在千灯观门口，看表情，似乎非常头痛非常想动手，却背着手，耐着性子听两位神官叨逼叨。  
“血雨探花！我们得把殿下带回去！一年到头你总把人扣在手里是什么意思？”  
花城嗤笑：“哥哥自己说的不想和我分开，你们算哪门子妖魔鬼怪，敢插手我俩的事？”  
风信气极，正要继续喝骂，被慕情捂住嘴，慕情皱眉道：“花城主，你身后那是什么？”风信顺他手指望去，发现花城身后似乎有个人，身形和脸均被挡了个严严实实，只能从抓在他腰侧的手判断出是个小孩子。  
“我操了？！殿下不声不响连孩子都生了？！”  
“你傻逼吗？？？？？”  
花城打断道，二位最好嘴巴放干净一点，身份上我还是能替哥哥主持成语接龙的。  
确实，这位鬼王跪过仙乐皇上皇后牌位，又和仙乐太子在皇城旧址下拜了三拜，算得上正娶的太子妃……谁知道他会不要脸到拿这身份说话啊！风信慕情傻了眼，眼看就要真的冲上来揍他，冷不丁被鬼王身后暗器似的一把金瓜子砸到，不可置信瞪着台阶上奶声奶气说不许你们欺负三郎的小孩。  
二位神官异口同声：“殿下？！？！”  
看起来不过五六岁的幼童眼圈鼻头还带着淡淡红色，抓着花城袖子，一瘪嘴，带着哭腔大声道不许你们欺负三郎！  
花城立刻蹲下来抱他，柔声哄道除了哥哥没人能欺负我，不生气，不气的哦。怕冲撞到小孩，他特地摘了银护腕，随着抬手的动作，袖子滑开，露出带着刺青的手臂，谢怜看见他苍白手臂上狂魔乱舞的刺青，又开始啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。  
“我……不哭了，三郎乖乖的，不惹哥哥生气，哥哥不哭了哦……”  
听见鬼王好声好气管还没桌子高的小孩儿叫哥哥，风信慕情起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。慕情朝风信递了个他小时候这么能哭吗的眼神，风信想了想，沉痛表示太子殿下小时候是个娇气包，慕情抖了抖手臂，连连翻白眼掉头就走，风信看起来似乎是想说什么，但没多久也悻悻离开了。  
远远围观的鬼众仍在交头接耳，极乐坊周围有结界，它们只能听到零星字眼……但也足够劲爆了。  
大伯公给城主生了个孩子嘎！天庭臭不要脸赶来要人呱！城主赶走了他们喔！  
城主大人一定没经验，是大家伙站出来为他老人家排忧解难的时候了咕咕哒！


End file.
